grandfantasiafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Événements de Sprite
Pendant ses séances d'entraînement ou de collecte, votre Sprite peut être confronté à différents événements, heureux ou malheureux. Cueillette * Additional orders : 1 Treasure Acquisition Sheet > 1 Magic Academy's Order (quête de chasse) * Broken Moldy Box : 1 Spoiled Broken Box (objets aléatoires) * Broken Village Box : 1 Old Tribal Chest (objets aléatoires) * Herb Tips : +26~30 points de relation * Ideas of the Sprites : 1 cadeau (+5 Ether, +5 Mid-Potion, +5 Mid-Ether...) * Magical Efficiency : état Forage Greatness (10 min) * Magical Power : état Mérite de Cueillette (10 min) * Purchase Sheet from Magic Academy : 1 Treasure Acquisition Sheet > 1 Magic Academy's Order (quête de chasse) * Rattan Chest Box : 1 Vine-Wrapped Chest (objets aléatoires) * Sharing of joy : +11~15 points de relation, +100~140 énergie * Unlucky Gathering : -15 points de relation, -100 énergie ;Entraînement * Discovery in bird's nest : 1 Earth Metal Fragment * Ignorant Gathering : -16 points de relation, -120 énergie Chasse * Additional orders : 1 Treasure Acquisition Sheet (1 quête de chasse) * Almost Got Eaten : -18 points de relation, -140 énergie * Hunting tips : +26~30 points de relation * Purchase Sheet from Treasure Appraisal Committee : 1 Treasure Acquisition Sheet (1 quête de chasse) * Sharing of joy : +8~15 points de relation, +100~120 énergie ;Entraînement * Discovery in long hair : 1 Earth Metal Fragment * Scary Training of Herb Skill : -15 points de relation, -120 énergie * Sharing the joy of hunting retreat : +12 points de relation, +140 énergie Désassemblage * A Little Surprise : 1 extra crystal * Broken Moldy Box : 1 Spoiled Broken Box (objets aléatoires) * Crystal tips : +50 points de relation * Joy of Disassembly : +15 points de relation, +60 énergie ;Entraînement * Discovery in fireplace : 1 Earth Mithril Fragment * Great Discovery : +30 XP * Lazy Training of Crystal Skill : -15 points de relation, -140 énergie * Sad Training of Crystal Knowledge : -15 points de relation, -120 énergie * Sharing the joy of salvaging retreat : +15 points de relation, +140 énergie Fabrication Épée * Favorite Sword Crafting : +11 points de relation, +120 énergie * Painful Sword Crafting : -19 points de relation, +140 énergie ;Entraînement * Discovery in cave : 1 Earth Metal Fragment Équipements Archer ;Entraînement * Discovery in cemetary : 1 Star Mithril Fragment * Discovery in fallen leaf : 1 Earth Metal Fragment * Joyful Training of Archer Suit Knowledge : +15 points de relation, +140 énergie * Pick up books : 1 livre Skins of the Beasts (1 quête Chasseur: Le Guide du Tanneur) * Sad Training of Archer Suit Skill : -22 points de relation, -120 énergie * Tips for threading a needle : +23 points de relation Équipements magiques * Favorite Mage Robe Crafting : +15 points de relation, +100 énergie * Frustrating Mage Robe Crafting : -15 points de relation, -100 énergie ;Entraînement * Joyful Training of Mage Robe Knowledge : +15 points de relation, +120 énergie Arcs ;Entraînement * Great Discovery : +10 XP Mine * Ancien Chest Box : contient divers objets (ressources, parchemins, équipements) * Careless Digging : -15~16 points de relation, -140 énergie * Crystal Tips : : +30 points de relation * Ore Tips : : +30 points de relation * Purchase sheet from iron stone exploration : 1 Iron Stone Association Order (1 quête de minage) * Sharing of Surprise : +15 points de relation, +120~140 énergie * Tripped during Mining : -15 points de relation, -120 énergie ;Entraînement * Disappointing Training of Mineral Skill : -15 points de relation, -120~140 énergie * Discovery in fallen leaf : 1 Sprite Emblem - Song of Steel 1 * Sharing the joy of ore retreat : +15 points de relation, +140 énergie